


The Great Shake versus Pie War

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester goes to lunch with his new roommate, Castiel. Dean is very confused.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Sharing a Milk Shake





	The Great Shake versus Pie War

Dean and his new roommate decided to eat supper at a diner that was a few blocks away from his new home. His brother, Sam, planned on meeting them there. 

As they walked, Castiel pointed out local points of interest as they walked. Very eccentric local points of interest. "That's where my brother, Gabriel, was picked up by the police when he went streaking through the neighborhood wearing a red ribbon, a smile, and nothing else," Castiel said as they reached one corner. A moment later, he pointed to a house and said, "Crowley lives there. His dog Juliet likes to chase the postal workers to hell and back. She's really rude. Much like her owner." As they passed a storefront, he said, "The Ghostfacers have their office in this building. They produce a reality show to try to prove the existence of ghosts."

Dean snorted, "Who would believe that?"

Castiel blinked, "You have no proof that ghosts don’t exist." 

"Do you believe them?"

Castiel shrugged, "I don't need to as long as they do. I don't think it really matters what you believe in, as long as you believe in and are passionate about something. Harry and Ed believe, and the show is their passion."

"But it's not real," Dean protested.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel smiled at him. "We'll work on that."

Dean huffed, "You can work on it all you want, but I'm never going to believe in ghosts."

Castiel shrugged, "We'll see. And now we're at Benny's. He has the best burgers in the city. Pretty good pie, as well." Castiel opened up the door for Dean. Dean walked in and paused as his eyes adjusted to the relatively dark interior. Booths lined the walls with an old-fashioned soda bar in the back. A burly man stood behind the countertop, washing it with a towel.

With a thick Cajun accent, the man said, "Sit where ever you like, Cas. I'll be with you in a moment."

Castiel responded, "Thanks, Benny." He directed Dean to a booth in the back corner. He smiled at Dean, "This is my and Sam's booth."

Dean asked, "You have a booth?"

Castiel nodded. "I found him here when he first started at Stanford. He had gotten a C on a calculus test, and he was freaking out."

"Sam never gets Cs," Dean protested.

"That's exactly what he said. I told him I'd tutor him. He got an A on the next test. He just had to believe he could do it."

Benny appeared at their booth with a notepad, "What can I get you, brother?"

Dean protested, "We haven't seen a menu."

Castiel responded, "Don't need to. It's really simple. Two bacon burgers with fries, two cokes, a piece of cherry pie, and a chocolate shake."

Benny nodded at Castiel, "I'm on it, chief."

Dean stared at Castiel after Benny left. "How'd you know what I'd want?"

"I'm psychic. I got this vibe from you that you are a bacon and cherry pie kind of man," Castiel smiled mysteriously. "I also know that you like Dr. Sexy as a guilty pleasure, and Led Zeppelin is your favorite band."

Dean looked at him confused, "How?"

Castiel shrugged. "I told you, I'm psychic. Or else, I've known your brother for two years, and he talks about you constantly. Take your pick."

"He hasn't said much about you except in passing," Dean replied.

"You are much more important to him than I am. You've known him for 26 years. I've known him for 2."

When Benny came back with their drinks. Castiel said, "Benny, I forgot Sam's order. He'll want a grilled chicken and walnut salad. Oh, and Benny, this is Sam's brother."

Benny smiled warmly, "You must be Dean. Sam has talked about you a lot. I should have known from your bowlegs and freckles. Welcome to sunny California." Right then thunder rumbled through the building and rain started pattering from the sky.

Castiel grinned, "Or not." Benny laughed and slapped Castiel on the back as he headed back behind the bar.

Dean said, "You know so much about me, but I don't know anything about you."

"I'm an open book, Dean. You just have to ask."

"What do you do?" Dean asked.

Castiel tilted his head at him quizzically, "What do I do to what?"

"For a living? Like, what's your job?"

"Oh," Castiel sipped a drink from his soda. "I'm a spiritual enlightener."

"Huh?"

"We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical," Castiel said.

Dean stared at him before saying, "I'm not sure I get it."

Castiel laughed, "I run a yoga and meditation studio."

"I dated a yoga instructor for a while," Dean smiled as he remembered Lisa.

Castiel said, "I know. Sam said you called her extra bendy." Castiel looked at his watch, "I'm not sure what is taking Sam so long. But he'll be here. Sam is nothing if not predictably reliable."

Dean laughed, "My brother was born responsible."

Benny arrived with their food, setting it on the table. Both men consumed their hamburgers without speaking. Because of Dean's late arrival, both had missed lunch. After finishing their burgers, Benny came back with the milkshake and pie.

Castiel took a sip of his shake through a straw, while Dean tasted the pie. Dean looked at the pie impressed, "This is some damn good pie."

"The shake is better," Castiel supplied happily.

"No way is a shake better than pie," Dean grumbled.

Castiel flagged down Benny for an extra straw. After receiving it, Castiel plucked a second straw into the shake and pushed it across the table. Castiel smiled at Dean, "Try it."

Dean tasted the shake. He frowned because it was the best shake he ever had. He looked at his pie doubtfully. He looked at Castiel, "But this.. this is pie. You have to try it."

Dean cut off a piece and held it to Castiel out on his fork. Castiel sighed and let Dean feed him the piece of pie. "It's not bad, Dean, but…"

They heard a sudden commotion as Sam blustered his way to the table. Sam smiled as he sat in the booth next to Dean and hugged him. Dean endured the bone-crushing moose hug for a moment before pushing his brother gently back. Sam exclaimed, "Dean, were you just feeding Cas your pie?"

Dean grumbled, "Dude thought shakes were better. I had to train him better."

"But it was your pie. You have to be an alien doppelganger. Or maybe a shapeshifter. Who are you and what did you do to my brother?" Sam protested.

Dean responded grumpily, "It's just pie."

Sam looked at Castiel, "He's never even shared his pie with me. He'd always buy me my own before sharing his. I think he's just made some sort of emotional breakthrough on his pie addiction. One time I picked cake up instead of pie, and you would have thought that all hell broke loose. I think you could hear the wailing two states over."

Dean looked at him haughtily, "Mixing pie with cake is like mixing whiskey with water. Sure, they are both things to drink, but the experience is totally different."

Castiel stole another bite of Dean's pie from him. "It's pretty damn good pie. But… I still say shakes are better."

Dean snorted, "Then why are you eating my pie?"

Castiel reached and took another forkful of pie. After popping it in his mouth, he said with a wicked grin, "Because I can. And you let me." He smiled and grabbed his shake, taking a long sip.

Dean looked at his now half-eaten pie and sighed, "Sonovabitch." He felt completely outmaneuvered.

Castiel smiled over his shake at him, "Now, is that any way to talk about my mother?"


End file.
